Percy and the Hunt
by APJOfanaccout
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by everybody because of Trevin. There are only 5 people including the gods who are unaware or haven't betrayed him. Will his heart ever get mended. After HOO (heroes of Olympus). rated M for Paranoia and cussing. NO sexy things but maybe some references.
1. The new guy

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice, and I will try and not to include chaos as I don't like him/her too much. Also starts off as stereotypical pertemis. All rights sadly go to Rick Riordan.**

Percy POV (Point of view)

I just came to camp 3 weeks before Annabeth's and I's anniversary. I planned on proposing to her on the anniversary but I needed Athena's blessing to do so. I think Athena just wanted me to do some work in order to quit. But nevertheless I did the 12 labors of Hercules, had to simulate being under the sky for 10 hours straight, and had to work with Hephaestus in order for him to make the ring. So when I came saw a kid similar to Nico who was fighting the hydra. Since I already fought the Hydra before, I came in and got the job done. My training from Athena got me super-fast, faster than the fastest children of as Hermes', an eight-pack, and the biggest biceps, triceps, and pectorals. (I forgot to mention she had me read the dictionary. The horror with my ADHD!). I was also a towering 6 foot 4 inches. Basically I was super ripped. But when the camp came to see the pile of dust, the kid claimed all of the work for his own. Everybody except the seven, Katie Gardener, Travis and Connor Stoll, Malcom, Jake, Thalia (who was with the hunt), Nico (who was in the underworld) and Chiron believed him. I didn't care but then he said this:"Yeah the kid over there (me) peed his pants at my strength and ran inside to change them." That got me upset but I pushed it below. Slowly Trevin turned the whole camp against me besides except the seven, Katie Gardener, Travis and Connor Stoll, Malcom, Jake, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, and Chiron. A few hours later the Helm of Darkness popped over Trevin's head and Chiron said the 'hail Trevin Allis child of Hades blah blah blah'. Then a few days later Travis, Katie, and Connor came up to me. Connor and Travis said simultaneously "What the heck Perce! You know we were planning that prank for months! You didn't have to go and snitch to Chiron about it! We though you could trust you! Don't hang out with us anymore" and left. Katie said angrily "Percy! I know you aren't big on plants but you didn't have to go and destroy my whole garden! We aren't friends anymore!" When they said that, three bonds of friendship just snapped but I pushed it aside. Then slowly all of the people unfriended me besides Clarisse, Chris, Chiron, Nico and Thalia.

Whether if it was for 'Destroying a machine' or 'snapping a bow (Frank)' or even 'dumping out their clothes for date night (Piper)' the friendship bonds snapped. Then the day came. I was going to propose to Annabeth. I had to gray and blonde box, like her hair and eyes, and on the ring there was a note that said ' _Annabeth, when I am gone, I hope you find this note, just know that I will always love you. ~ Seaweed Brain._ Then heard it. The laugh that sounded like Annabeth's. I went to our special spot on out beach to find her hanging out with the Hades kid, or Trevin. I heard these words "Annabeth (I assumed this must be Trevin) when are you going to break up with Jackson's ugly self?" Then Annabeth said "Don't worry, we have a date tomorrow I'll tell him then. Otherwise right now we have our time." Then my heart shattered into a quadrillion pieces and I let loose. I said "ANNABETH WHY, I TRAVELED THROUGH TARTARUS WITH YOU, DID THE 12 LABORS OF HERCULES FOR YOU, SIMULATED BEING UNDER THE SKY FOR 10 HOURS, AND I READ THE ENTIRE DICTIONARY WITH MY ADHD BRAIN FOR YOU! BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE PERSON I THOUGHT WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME. HERE TAKE THE RING, CUZ I DON'T NEED IT ANYMORE." With that I threw the ring at her, packed my bags, and left. I went to see my mom, because she would understand me. I called Black Jack and left to her house. When I arrived I saw a certain Dirt Queen standing over my mother's body. I then said "Gaea how did you even reform? I killed you! Why would you even do this!?" Gaea said "Well my little hero, I had this much consciousness left, so I thought 'hmmm, what better than to break the savior of Olympus by killing his mother and step-father!" with that Gaea left. Then I let it unleash. I caused a magnitude 11.3 earthquake and the biggest hurricane you could ever imagine.

 **Well, that's the end of chap 1. Please no hate. Or not. I don't care. See ya.**


	2. Blessed

Chapter 2: Blessed

Hestia POV

I was tending to the hearth on Olympus when I felt a sudden distruptance in one of my domains, the home domain. Me being a goddess, flashed to it. Then I felt the ground shake and unstoppable winds and I knew it could be only one person …. Perseus. I opened my eyes and saw him mourning over his dead mother. I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Everything immediately stopped and he turned around, whipping out riptide which almost grazed my skin. I yelped. When he saw what happened he said "Oh! Lady Hestia! I am very sorry it was just instinct. Are you okay?" I replied "I am okay but Perseus what happened?" "Call me Percy." He said with very little mirth in his eyes. But it quickly depleted as he continued "Well Gaea came *sniff* and she told me how she gained just enough consciousness to come and kill my parents" "Well Persse-Percy know that nothing could ever replace your mother but may I adopt you?" "Well I cannot say no … Mom" "Thank you Percy, but now being my only child you have my full blessing" "Mom?" "Yes Percy" "Can you bury them in Montauk? I know they would like it there." "Of course" "Thank you" "Well Percy what are you going to do?" "I am going to leave and clear my head" "Of course, now I must leave, as Zeus has realized the power surge." "Okay bye Mom" "By Percy."

On Olympus Artemis POV

I was hunting some bear when father called. I told Thalia to watch the hunt before I left. Now here I am bickering with Apollo about the little sis. Everybody flashed in and immediately Zeus spoke "Now I am sure almost everybody felt that power surge" Everybody nodded. "Now" he continued "What could've caused it?" Poseidon said "Well brother they were mainly in my domain" Everybody spoke at once "Perseus," yet Hestia said "Percy." Nobody noticed except and they went on. "What could've made him do this?" asked Apollo. Hestia answered "Well I saw him mourning his dead mother and step father earlier." Poseidon asked "Sally and Paul are dead?" Hestia nodded "Ohhhh." Said Poseidon sadly. Athena spoke "Well I mean no harm but how could this tiny thing cause such intensity of said earthquake and hurricane?" Poseidon's eyes flared but then Hermes answered with "You guys don't know? Well, all of Percy's friends but Thalia, Nico, Chris, Clarisse and Chiron have killed their friendship with Percy because of Trevin. Annabeth also cheated on Percy with Trevin." How could this be, I thought to myself, a woman acting like a male? I was about to defend her when Apollo said"Yep. Everything Hermes just said is true, me being god of truth." I thought angrily 'How could anybody cheat on Perseus?' 'He is nice, caring, loyal- wait. Am I complementing a male?' 'Must be pity'. Then I heard Hades yell "TREVIN ALEX ALIS WHAT DID YOU DO!"

 **There's the end of that chappie. Just kidding. You may continue.**

Hades POV

I look at my son surrounded by Percy's ex friends. I yelled at him and everybody around me looked confused. I explained "Well, you know how my children can control skeletons from the ground?" Everybody nodded. "Since I was born and inherited the title, God of Dead, I realized that everybody has skeletons and that I could control them." "I realized that this was a big power and swore upon River Styx *cue thunder*to never use it. Unfortunately, my now disinherited child, used this power and turned everybody against Percy. Trevin then said "Guys come on, he is talking crap." Everybody mortal nodded and there was a glow around Trevin. "I, Hades, strip Trevin Alex Alis of his powers." "Katie, Travis, Connor, Jason, Will, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jake, and Malcom, Trevin used his powers to nudge your thoughts but you did this on your own. Chris and Clarisse, thank you for staying with my favorite nephew" All the male children gods of Zeus grumbled "and Annabeth, he had no power to do anything to you, so you did this by yourself" Everybody looked at Annabeth in disgust. Artemis then spoke "Well where is Perseus?" Hestia answered "Well when I last saw Perseus it was because of his mourning and he said he would be clearing his mind" Zeus said "We need Perseus NOW! Everybody, go look for Percy and Artemis send your hunt after him too." Artemis grumbled but said "ok." With that every god besides Hestia left.

 **Welp. That's the end of chappie 2 for ya. Review please. Constructive criticism is preferred. Or not. See ya.**


	3. Their Savior

_Chapter 3: The Savior_

 _15 years later._

Artemis POV

Ugh. Why can't I find this child of Poseidon? I won't give up. Well, at least father has granted some breaks by letting us hunt monsters. We could not go near the oceans as they were restless. Poseidon is in great despair as his favorite son has gone missing. We were looking for Perseus but right now we are on a break hunting monsters. We kept getting recruits who described their savior a lot like Percy but the eyes ruined it. Those recruits were scouting out. When they came back they reported nothing short of 30 monsters. I snorted. This should be a training exercise. Only then I realized it was a trap. Soon a thousand monsters came. It was 17 against 1000. We demolished about 120 when we had to switch to close combat. Just then our savior entered.

Percy POV

I was just roaming the area when I noticed a monster camp. I saw at least one thousand monsters but only 30 were sent out. I quickly followed them and then I realized Henna, the girl I rescued and sent to Artemis's hunt. I saw Artemis and the hunt enter and I just waited seeing how many they could take out after the trap was sprung. They took out 115 monsters before I jumped in. Compared to the things I was training to these monsters were easy. I was killing monster after monster until I saw it. I knew this would probably give away my identity but i didn't care as it would not stay dead. I yelled "Hey stupid! Ground Beef! I killed you twice already, came back so you could let me get the other horn for the set?" It locked its eyes on me. I charged. I knew how to kill this thing so all I did was side step and swung Riptide which thankfully was licked in flames so it looked like it the flames made it brown. After the Minotaur was slain, I plucked off its horn and muttered to myself "There, now my collection is set." I then used the horn and slayed the rest of the monsters. When I went back to the hunt all i saw were 16 bows pointed at me and Thalia just staring in amazement. Then they fired.

3rd POV

Artemis was just staring in shock. She knew the voice but could not put her tongue on it. She saw as he killed the Minotaur gracefully and destroyed the rest of the monsters. When it finished Thalia knew who that was. The hooded man was there and Thalia was about to speak up but they fired. 4 arrows pierced the man and Thalia yelled "STOP!" The hunt in bewilderment asked, 'Why?' Thalia replied "Because that's Percy Jackson! I know because he killed the Minotaur when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, took its horn, and killed it at the battle of Manhattan." Then Thalia pulled off the hood to see Percy. Percy said "Hey Pinecone fa…. "Then Artemis yelled for Apollo.

As soon as Apollo arrived he said "Hey little sis—OH MY HADES IS THAT PERCY?" They anxiously nodded "What happened?" he asked as he was healing Percy. Thalia replied "Well, Percy came and slayed like 900 monsters and didn't take a hit until milady and my sisters foolishly fired at him. Now here we are." Apollo said "Okay but I need to take him to Olympus." With that he left.

On Olympus Apollo was healing Percy yet he wouldn't wake up. Apollo said a few jokes to try and get Percy up yet nothing. Then Apollo mumbled "Maybe I should recite a haiku!" Instantly Percy shot up and said "You know, I would rather be unconscious." Instantly Percy got tackled into a bear hug and Apollo yelled "Percy! You're awake! It's funny how whenever somebody knows me and I mention my haikus, they instantly wake up." "Well Apollo, let's just say, when it comes to poetry and haiku, leave it to like, Edgar Allen Poe or something." Apollo replied "Anyway Percy, Zeus requested you as soon as you woke up so let's get going.

 **Welp. That's the end of chappie 3. I do read you reviews however, when i read them, i was writing and it was too late to change anything. And I am lazy. But I promise that i will try and follow them like how** PJOfangirl1218 said: Add more descriptions, it seems like its going incredibly fast and add a paragraph when you add dialogue. **I do read them and i will try and follow them. Thanks for the constructive criticism. You can hate. I don't care. Or just motivate me. Both are** **appreciated. See ya**


	4. The Offer

**Sorry for not updating. It was late where i was and I had to go to sleep as much as I did not want to. I will try to follow the advice.**

Chapter 4: The Offer

Artemis POV

OH JEEZ, OH JEEZ, OH JEEZ. I just shot Perseus 4 times. Yeah it looks like they shot him but I had an arrow splitter which shot him 4 times. That's how cool I am. Wait, I just confirmed I shot him! What will I do! Well I have always respected Perseus for traveling across the country to save me and the daughter of Athena, and even holding the sky so I could fight Atlas. But now I have probably made a horrible enemy who will probably try and kill me. And Perseus (the enemy is Poseidon, if you didn't know)! Will he even forgive me? I hope so because it has been in his nature to forgive 'small' incidents. Oh OLYMPUS THALIA! How would she feel if she found out I shot him? I could just bluff and say that I missed but there were two things wrong with that. 1) I am the goddess of archery, I never miss and 2) Apollo will probably call my bluff. Oh well I should probably go to Olympus as the master bolt was thrown about 5 minutes ago. Oh no Thalia is coming what should I say?

Thalia said "Milady is it okay if I came with you to Olympus. It has been a while since I have seen kelp head." I replied quickly "Um Yeah, sure Ms. Grace" "Are you okay milady you only call me Ms. Grace when you are in deep thought about somebody …. Wait. Are you thinking about Percy? "YesThaliaonlybecauseishothim4timesandidontwantomakeposeidonmandnoryouandenemynowletsgotoOlympus!" And with that I flashed out. I hope she didn't hear what I said.

Percy POV.

I was walking to the throne room when I bumped into Hades.

Hades said" Dear hero, would it be alright if I gave you my blessing?" I said "Sure but why me?" He said "Well of course you did return me my throne on Olympus

 _Flashback_

 _I was slaying some giants when I heard a blood curdling scream. I saw Gaea going to attack Artemis who is being healed by Apollo. I shouted mockingly "Wow Gaea, never knew that you had to attack your opponents when they are busy. Is little Dirt queen scared?" I charged at her and I attacked on all sides. In a few minutes with Nico's help we defeated Gaea. Then on Olympus the seven excluding me were given immortality. Nico and I were offered godhood. Nico accepted but of course I asked for "Zeus, instead of godhood can you just return the thrones to the eldest children of Kronos, or Hestia and Hades?" Zeus replied "Sure young hero." Hestia spoke" Thank you Perseus. You never do things for yourself!" I continued "Can you also free Leto and Calypso like you were supposed to do last time?" Zeus snapped his fingers "There, they are free." Artemis and Apollo looked at me with gratitude._

 _End of Flashback_

Hades spoke "There, you have the powers of my children and you are welcomed into my domain anytime." With that he left. I went to the throne room to meet the 14 Olympians and Thalia. Crap. What will I do!? I went to bow down but then I heard 5 voices speak at once. They were Dad, Mom, Apollo, Hermes, and Hades. They said "Rise Percy, you need not to bow down, as you are the greatest demigod alive." Hestia said "Are you fully healed Percy?" I replied "yes" and Thalia came up to me. Dammit. She punched me and I heard her cry in pain. I told her "This will hurt" she nodded and I fixed her hand. Then Zeus cleared his throat and said

"Well Perseus I see you have defeated, by what Thalia tells me, over 800 monsters with ease." "Now as you see, we must end you or you have to swear the Styx to not betray Olympus." I replied "I swear on River Styx to never betray Olympus willingly." Thunder boomed. All the gods looked bemused as to why I did that but nevertheless, they got on with it. Zeus then spoke "Well Perseus—." "Call me Percy." Zeus said "Okay Percy, seeing as how you saved my daughters, I offer you position of Guardian of the hunt." I said jokingly "Why not just kill me the easier way?" The gods chuckled and Artemis realized that this was not a joke. She yelled "WHAT! HE WILL PROBABLY JUST HIT ON MY HUNTERS AND QUIT AFTER THE FIRST DAY!" I was angry that she thought I would do that but I said "I swear on River Styx to never flirt with your hunters intentionally and to protect you and your hunt with my last breath." Cue thunder. She said "I accept your oath." Then Apollo came to me and said "Percy, I wish to bless you with archery as you'll need it." I replied "Okay" He blessed me and then whispered quietly "Please protect Artemis, with me being me I cannot protect her but I trust you to." He then walked back to his throne. Aphrodite asked "Perseus, may I bless you?" I was dazed and did not hear her so I dumbly said "Yeah? What did you-." Then I went into a coughing fit because of pink smoke. Then every goddess including my mother was blushing and the gods were looking at me in pure jealously. Zeus spoke "If you had one wish Percy, what would it be?" I replied "To change into any of the Olympians sacred animals" He snapped his fingers and informed be that the wish was granted. Then Apollo said "You know, let's have karaoke in celebration of him being the guardian." I thought 'Damn you Apollo!' before Artemis told me to meet her hunt at Yosemite Park entrance and that they will leave at 7 to go to karaoke. I then changed into an eagle and flew to Yosemite.

 **That's the end of chappie 4. What songs should Percy sing. I already have centuries from fall out boy. Reviews are like. Hate or not. Criticize but try to leave constructive criticism. See ya.**


	5. Karaoke

**Hey guys, I promised to myself to get 2 chapters today, so here it is. Thanks for the reviews, i read them and try to follow them. Pm me if you don't want to be named or review if you want a review reading.**

Chappie 5: Laughs and Karaoke

Artemis POV

I flashed myself to the entrance of Yosemite Park. I did not know how the hunters would take this dreaded news. Well, at least Perseus is a man who is nice, humble, loyal, handsome, and sexy—wait? Did I just call Perseus sexy and handsome? BAD ARTEMIS! I am a MAIDEN goddess. Then, being absorbed in my thoughts, I ran into my lieutenant Thalia. I fell being so shocked and did not realize that I walked into camp.

"Milady, are you okay?" "Yes Thalia, thank you for asking, but unfortunately I bring bad news" "What is it milady?" "Gather everybody at the entrance and I will tell you there."

 _Time skip, 10 minutes later._

"Milady what is this horrible news you must bring upon us?" asked Phoebe, a gigantic man hater, "Well hunters, I hate to inform you but after the attack Zeus thinks we need a guardian" There were lots of groans, I continued "But not only that, a male guardian." Now there were angry shouts and protests. "Don't worry hunters you'll have free time as he'll do all the chores but the guardian is Perseus Jackson, so don't be to mean to him as he saved me a decade or two ago." At this most of my hunt seemed crestfallen, so i gave them a treat "Don't worry, you can still prank him with all the free time you'll have." They seemed happy at this so I said "In fact, let's give him a 'welcoming gift', huh?" Just then a voice spoke "A gift for me? That's too much guys, come on."

Percy POV.

I was just flying over here when mom spoke in my mind saying 'Son, you can flash fire of there instead of flying, for your information.' I mentally face palmed and said 'by the way mom, it's FYI' 'What is that Percy?' Then I just flashed to the place, not wanting to try and teach my mom. I heard Artemis speak "In fact, let's give him a 'welcoming gift', huh?" I sarcastically replied "A gift for me? That's too much guys, come on." Then I saw 15 bows pointed at me excluding Thalia and Artemis. They all quickly fired in which I dodged just as fast and caught one before it hit my face. They all just looked in awe before Thalia came up to me sparks flying off her.

"You've been gone 15 years Kelp Head, 15 YEARS!" Then she slapped my stomach and cried in pain. I told her "This will hurt." And snapped her hand back in place. Then I felt a blunt arrow hit me in the arm, but the bluntness didn't make it hurt less. A hunter yelled

"First you hurt out lieutenant and then you touch her? You shall pay!" Thalia said "Phoebe, it's okay, he fixed my hand." The hunter, who I assumed was Phoebe, reluctantly lowered her bow. Artemis spoke "Perseus, meet me in my tent in 10 minutes." I nodded and turned to Thalia "Thunder Thighs, I know I've been hone, but tomorrow I'll answer your questions." She replied "Okay. Wait did you just call me Thunder Thighs? I WILL END YOU JACKSON!" I got shocked with lighting and smelled something burning but ran to Artemis's hunt and asked to be let in, which she invited me.

Artemis's POV

Perseus asked to enter and I smelled something burning but I shrugged it off and let him in. When he entered his shirt was burned off and I was just staring at his well-defined 8-pack, a blush creeping on my face but I fought it down. He asked "What's up Lady Artemis?" He looked down and quickly realized his shirt was off. Then, in two seconds, a shirt popped on. I was a little disappointed, but hid it from my face. I spoke:

"Well Perseus, I needed you here to tell you that you need to do one chore today, which was train archery with me" He seemed ok, which fazed me, since he sucked at this subject. "Ok milady, and can you call me Percy? Please?" "Do you not like it when I call you Perseus?" He nodded "Very well, _Perseus,_ I shall continue to call you that." "Ok _Artyyy_." "What did you just call me!?" I asked angrily. "Well _Moonbeam,_ I was seeing if this would work and it seemed that there are shots fired." "JACKSON!" I yelled, but deep down I liked the nickname. It meant he cared enough to name me something special.

Percy POV

Great. Now I have 2 daughters of Zeus after me. And one I was going to train archery later with. Crap. Well at least she was very beautiful. Wait, BAD PERCY! She's a maiden goddess, no bad thoughts.

 _Time skip, 1 hour._

I went to the archery range to meet Artemis. She seemed to have recovered from earlier but then silence filled us. Before the silence became awkward, I cracked a joke.

"Hey Arty, what does a beaver say when it runs into the wall?" "Dammit?" she replied. "Dammit." She then giggled at my antics. Wait did she giggle? Meh, must've been a funny joke. She then said "Well _Perseus_ , let's see how good you already are." I shot all targets from the same spot and hit the bullseye on all targets. "Huh, whu? How?" "Well," I replied "I have been practicing arche-. " I stopped. "What did you say?" She demanded. "Nothing." I replied. "PERCY JACKSON TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" "Well milady, I practiced archery for a year, because it was fun when you didn't suck" "Yeah, archery is awesome, especially when the sun and moon are together, because they're perfect together." Then she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, g, g, gods, wa, wa, wait, till, I tell Apollo, he'll, l, lo, love, it." "Perseus Jackson you will not repeat anything I said to Apollo." She said deadly calm. I pretended to send an Iris message to Apollo "Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering." Then I slashed my hand threw the message and saw a very furious Artemis who was flushed red. "Oh my gods," I said on the floor laughing extremely hard "you thought I was going to tell him." She slapped me but hurt her hand and when I noticed I stopped laughing immediately. "I will fix this but it will hurt." She nodded. I fixed her hand and I still held onto it, but I just left it there. She then said "Perseus it is 7 we need to go." Wow it's been 5 hours. "Come on, you called me Percy like, 10 minutes ago." She rolled her eyes and left to inform her hunters.

 _Time skip to karaoke._

Artemis POV

We arrived here 10 minutes ago and when Apollo called names, he called "Percy Jackson!" I saw him roll his eyes and groan but nevertheless, he went up there. He chose a song called Centuries by Fall Out boys and proceeded to sing.

Centuries by Fall out Boys.

 ** _Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du..._**

 ** _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries_**

 ** _Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart_**

 ** _Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself_**

 ** _Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du..._**

 ** _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries_**

 ** _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_**

 ** _Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du..._**

 ** _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries_**

 ** _We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth_**

 ** _Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du..._**

 ** _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries_**

 ** _We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries_**

 ** _(All rights go to Fall Out Boys)_**

Now, I've never been big on music but the way he sung it, it just sounded so majestic and I wanted it to continue. He tried leaving the stage but couldn't and asked why "Well, Percy, the stage makes the most wanted person and most talented person stay up there." Answered Apollo. Perseus groaned and Apollo pulled out a new card and Poseidon went up stage. They went through pretty much everybody singing Taylor Swift, Green Day, Katy Perry, Shawn Mendes and more. Then I went up stage. I could feel a blush coming on my face. They chose the song Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammar. Then we sang

(All rights go to Andy Grammar. **Bold equals Percy** , _Italics equals Artemis, **Bold italics equals both.**_

 _Got these fresh eyes, never seen you before like this_  
 **My God, you're beautiful**  
 ** _It's like the first time when we open the door  
Before we got used to usual_**

 ** _It might seem superficial, stereotypical, man  
You dress up just a little and I'm like, "Ohhh, damn"_**

 **So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
I can't believe she's mine** _  
Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes  
So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
I can't believe she's mine, yeah_  
 ** _And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes  
_**  
 _Appreciation, well, it comes and it goes  
But I, I'll ride that wave with you_ **  
It's human nature to miss what's under your nose  
'Til you, 'til you remind a fool**

 **Maybe all of this is simple  
My heart's unconditional, yeah  
** _You dress up just a little and I'm like, "Ohhh, damn"_

 ** _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
I can't believe she's mine  
Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes  
So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
I can't believe she's mine, yeah  
And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes_**

 _If I could bottle this up, bottle, bottle this up, I would_  
 **I would bottle this up, bottle, bottle this up, I would**  
 ** _Cause you're gorgeous in this moment  
If I could bottle this up, I would_**

 ** _So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
I can't believe she's mine  
Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes  
So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
I can't believe she's mine, yeah  
And now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes._**

A huge blush spread across my face and I failed to fight it down. I glanced at Perseus and saw a blush spreading across his face too. I was happy that he was affected by this. Then they ended Karaoke and we went home for the night.

Thalia's POV

Oh my gods! Artemis had a blush spreading across her face along with Percy! I need to find out how to get them together quick. I hope the hunt gets along with Percy soon.

 **That's the end of this chappie. I added some Pertemis action because at chapter 5, you just need some. Reviews motivate me. Leave hate if you want. Please leave constructive criticism but you may leave other types. See ya.**


	6. Work sucks, pranks, and duels

**Here's a chappie. Thanks for all the reviews. Me appreciate**

Chappie 6: Work sucks, backfired pranks, and duels

Percy POV

Karaoke sucked last night. Yeah, yeah, everybody thought my voice was amazing and whatnot, but I didn't want anybody to know about this. I just felt shy about it. On the way to the camp, Thalia kept on pestering me and I could tell that Artemis was listening. When we got to the camp Arty told me to wake at 6:00 and meet her at 6:15. 'GODS WHO WAKES UP AT THAT TIME!'I thought. When I went to sleep, I had no dreams, which I considered myself lucky that I had none, since they sucked. When I woke I actually was hanging like a bat.

"You're going to be late **boy**." Sneered Phoebe.

I checked the time on my watch (thanks Tyson) and noticed my necklace was dropping. I caught the necklace, it was the last connection I had with my mom, and noticed the time was 6:14. Gods I was gonna be late! I quickly did a 180 upside down, cut the rope, contrary to the hunters' groans, prayed to Hestia for new clothes, and ran to her tent and knocked. She let me in and told me the chores.

"Wow I can't believe you're not late. Not bad for a male." She muttered but I heard it and cheekily replied "Thanks, I guess that's the first compliment you gave to a male Arty." She rolled her eyes. "Well these are your chores: Make breakfast, do laundry, make lunch, sharpen arrows, make a map of the camp showing weak points, and make dinner. And report to me after you do each chores, but no need to do so after preparing food." I groaned. She smirked "What? Is it too much for you boy?" "No just annoyed that there is no challenge." I sarcastically replied. I then left to make breakfast. I asked a hunter what she wanted and she said "Well, boy, I want orange juice, some scrambled eggs, and toast. But since you're a male go make whatever will be edible that is in your short range of skills." I looked at her smugly and clapped my hands. Then the food appeared in front of her and she looked at it bemused and reluctantly tasted it. A small moan of pleasure left her mouth and then everybody looked wistfully at it so I conjured 16 more platters. I soon heard 16 more moans of pleasure from the table. I heard Arty mutter

"Wow this food, is not so bad, for a male." I perked up "What was that Artemis? I didn't hear you." She glared at me and I summoned 3 pieces of pizza. I observed the table and noticed how they all joked and laughed, reminiscing my times at Camp Half-Blood. I leaned against the wall and ate in silence. When I was finished I noticed a couple of hunters I sent here when I was gone and they weren't getting any food. I remembered their names, Emma and Lavend. I walked over to them and said

"Hey, how you guys doing?" They smiled and hugged me "Percy" they exclaimed. They were twins of Aphrodite, which I found weird that they were in the hunt. I asked "Why aren't you guys eating any food?" Emma replied "Well, they eat all the food, like they gang up on it so we can't get any." "Well," I said, noticing how all plates are empty, even though Emma and Lavend did not eat. "What's your favorite food in the whole wide world?" Much to my hate they replied "Sushi!" Reluctantly I summoned two plates of sushi and said "If anybody touches this besides you two, report to me, okay?" "OK!" They exclaimed. I then left to do the laundry.

 _Time skip 4 hours._

Damn these hunters wore a lots of clothes! However, once I saw the bras and panties, I stopped, not wanting to become a human pincushion. I was just about done and I noticed how about 1/4 of the pile was punk and emo clothes. I was going to have to talk to Thalia about this. I went to go report to Artemis and stashed the clothes, as the hunters already pushed the clothes into mud once. I went to Artemis's tent and she let me in.

"Milady, I finished all the clothes." I said. "What! You lie male. It takes 6 hours for the hunters to get it done." She replied. I answered with "Well I did not go near the undergarments, as I did not have any suicide thoughts right now. You can come look." She followed me and said "Where are the clothes?" I pulled them out from the stash I hid them in. She looked at me impressed and then said "Very well, you may either finish the other chores or have free time until lunch." I bowed deeply and then changed into an eagle, flying high to make a map. The last thing I saw was Artemis's red face.

Artemis POV.

The nerve of that man! How could he bow to me when I explicitly told him not to?

 _Flashback_

 _Perseus entered my tent one night and bowed to me. I told him "Perseus please, I hate bows as they are not sincere." "Well, no promises." He replied. He asked me "Milady, do they know what happened at camp and such?" I replied "No, that is not my place to tell them." "Tahank you milady" I chuckled at the way he said 'thank' and he left._

 _End of Flashback._

Well, at least he did not go through the undergarments. Any other male probably would've happily gone through those clothes. Perseus, however, did not as he was nice caring, selfless, and incredibly handsom- NO ARTEMIS! You are a MAIDEN! I went to go to the nearest creek for a bath and I took off my socks and shoes before noticing Perseus. I gaped at his 8-pack and his chiseled-from-marble face. I heard a voice that could only belong to Aphrodite say

"He's incredible, is he not?" I nodded. I glanced at Aphrodite who was literally drooling. I guess I was no better with my mouth open. He turned to do something and he noticed us.

"Ahh miladies, how are you doing? By the way Aphro, you got something on your chin." He said. She quickly wiped away her drool and I stifled a laugh, while Aphrodite flashed out, embarrassed. I guess he noticed because he said "You are no better, Arty, because you're gonna catch some flies with your mouth open." I blushed and shut my mouth quickly. "By the way Arty, here is the map." I gaped at it noticing how you can see even a puddle on the map. "Not bad, for a male." I muttered. He must be very good at hearing because he spoke "Wow, must be truly exceptional if you compliment a boy about it." With that he left to go put on his clothes and make lunch. I was so embarrassed and upset I could not speak. Who does he think he is!? Then a voice spoke in my mind 'he is the one who you have a crush on, but you ignore this feeling.' APHRODITE IF YOU ARE DOING THIS I WILL KILL YOU! 'And if she isn't?' the voice said. I ignored it and went to lunch. Percy asked me what I wanted and I said

"Well, I want spaghetti, garlic bread, and a side of some chicken, also with garlic. He summoned 16 more platters and spoke "WAIT! Before you eat, leave some for Emma and Lavend as they got nothing during breakfast. Now I'm not pointing fingers but somebody *cough Thalia, ate 2 extra servings of breakfast." "What was that!?" She yelled. He cheekily replied "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant Thalia ate two extra servings, so thunder thighs is an appropriate nickname." The table boomed with laughter as Thalia ran after him, yelling. I laughed a bit too. Percy is bringing us closer as a family.

Percy POV

I quickly ran to the hut with the arrows and started sharpening them, to hide from the mighty "'Thunder Thighs'" wrath. I remembered Artemis's beautiful face when she laughed. BAD PERCY. She is a maiden goddess! Anyway, back to work. I looked at the arrows and saw some as blunt as rocks! And there were at least 2,000 arrows! I got to work.

 _Time skip 3 hours_

I FINALLY FINISHED. I donned a white shirt, which got wet because I wasn't concentrating. These arrows were a pain in the arse. Anyway, I went to Artemis, bringing the buckets so nothing happens to them. I reported at Artemis's door saying

"Milady, I finished the arrows." "WHAT!" she shouted "How?" I shrugged. "Very well Perseus, you may do what you want." She then blushed while looking at my torso. "What?" I replied looking down. Oh gods! You could see through the shirt since it was wet! I guess since I was not thinking, it got wet. I never had to worry about this before, being a child of Poseidon and whatnot. I willed myself to dry and I saw, was that disappointment, in her eyes. I left embarrassed and blushing. I jumped in the nearby lake and re-energized myself. When I was going to my tent to sleep, a certain Thunder Thighs interrupted me. She asked

"Hey Percy, what you doing?" "Nothing" I replied. Then out of the blue she asked "Do you want to duel after dinner? Nobody here can actually face me with me being the lieutenant." I nodded. "Kay, see you at 7! I remembered that I had to make dinner at 6! Ugh my life sucks right now. I checked my watch and saw the time was 6:15. Oh crap, I'm late! I ran to dinner and asked Emma what she wanted and she replied "Can I have steak, peas, and some mashed potatoes please?" I nodded and summoned 17 platters of said meal. I summoned some ramen, gods that is good when I noticed there was an extra spot on the table, next to Artemis. Thalia spoke

"Hey Percy, why don't you sit down?" "No, no. I like standing up." I said not moving. They tried moving me but I would not budge. Then Lavend spoke very convincingly "Percy, you will let your guard down." And so I did. And right next to Artemis I was pushed on to the log. I now noticed that the seats were actually logs, but Artemis, who sat in a chair, was now sitting in a log. When I tried to get up, I noticed I could not. I whined, red as a Coke can,

"Lavend! What did I ever do to you?" Then I got an idea. I summoned my mom's famous blue cookies, 16 to be exact. Thalia, who loved them, asked "Are those _the_ cookies?" I nodded. "Can I have one please?" she asked. "Actually, how about everybody besides Thalia gets one?" Emma and Lavend took 1 each, and said "Can I have more? Pretty please?" I summoned 2 more and soon everybody had at least 3 cookies and waves of moans of pleasure came. I looked at Thalia, who was jealous of everybody. So I said

"Thalia, free me and you get a cookie." She replied "No, you and milady stay stuck, while I get millions of cookies!" She cackled "Nice try, but no" I replied. Then I summoned Riptide, which could now shoot water, and shot a blast of water at Thalia, freezing her arms, legs, and mouths. Then I heated up my seat, effectively freeing me. I turned towards Artemis and said

"Hope you are okay with staying stuck to a seat, bye!" I unfroze Thalia for the duel and left.  
 _Time skip 30 minutes_

It was finally time for the duel Thalia and I were planning. I met her in the arena and asked her "Close quarters, or all out? And it's first to submit." "All out, I want a challenge. And ok" I shrugged. "Ok start …. NOW!" She pulled out her hunting knives and came at me. I was surprised as she always pulled out her bow but I defended myself. I noticed how she was trying to use the winds to push me back put and I smiled, a plan formulating. Seeing her confused look I said "Thunder Thighs, do you want a cookie?" Still confused she said "Yes" Then I said "Well you can get one if you admit you are fat." "I AM NOT FAT" "Oh really? Then why did you want a million cookies? I guess Thunder Thighs does suit you." She got enraged, which was my plan. She kept on using the winds to push me back, but she did not think through everything first. Then she fired 5 arrows at me which I dodged not so easily. I then pulled out Riptide and aimed it at my chest, shot water, and got re-energized. She pulled out her knives and threw them, though they weren't throwing knives. With the lousiness of the knives, I caught them, and then turned to offense. I used a disarming move with the knives I learned, and soon enough, the knives were at her throat.

"Submit?" I asked. She mumbled. "What was that?" I asked innocently. "I submit." Then I heard a gasp come from behind.

Artemis POV

I was remembering what Percy looked like and thought he was very sexy. NO! BAD ARTEMIS. But he had a handsome face and was so cute when he blushed. NO ARTEMIS! I AM A MAIDEN! Then I heard Thunder Thighs being said. I turned to see the hunt watching my lieutenant Thalia fighting Percy. No Perseus. Ugh maybe if I become more cold to him or something these feelings would stop. Wait I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS! I looked to see Thalia admitting defeat to Percy. I gasped. Dammit, now we were given away. I started to congratulate Perseus when Phoebe said

"Ha, that was probably just luck. He probably won't stand a chance against milady." I glared at Phoebe not wanting to battle Perseus after he was tired out but surprisingly he asked "Well milady? Do you want to duel? And if so how?" I answered "Okay Percy. We'll do close quarters and first to submit or unconscious." He nodded. "Start ….. NOW!" He came on with the defensive side. I pulled out my bow and shot at him. He dodged all but one, and that one he caught, though it was not near him. He ripped the arrowhead off for some reason but I pulled out my knives. Dang I need to expand my inventory. I came at him attacking from each side and only grazing him once. He disarmed my knives in an ancient way in which I have not seen. He then pulled out his blunt arrow. He threw the arrow and it hit me in the leg. I grunted, while it not having a head, he threw it with such strength. I pulled out my bow again as it was my only defense. I grabbed 2 arrows and used those in place of my knives. He pulled out some throwing knives that I did not notice and threw them. I prepared for impact but instead he snapped my bowstring and cut off all the arrowheads with one throw being as they were all in the quiver. He came at me with offense, and soon he had me at where his sword was at my throat. I smugly thought 'I can just back up' and when I tried, I felt the familiar face of knife.

"Do you submit?" He asked. "I submit." I answered. All my hunters looked shock. Perseus spoke up "Well milady, that was certainly the hardest fight I've had, and I think if you had no arrows or a more broad choice, you could have won easily." I was shocked. Here was a male, who were supposed to be vile and not humble, admits that I could have easily won. Then again, the male was Perseus, who defied the male laws.

"Thank you Perseus, but I feel like you were holding back." He replied "Again with the Perseus! You called me Percy before the fight." He pouted. He looks so cute when he pouts. UGH! ARTEMIS YOU ARE A VIRGIN GODDESS! I noticed how he did not answer the holding back part. I shrugged it off and went to bed, him doing the same. Though I woke three hours later to a very girly scream. I ran out to see Perseus in a bear cave, but I assumed he killed the bear. How he got there, beats me. I was about to walk back in my tent when Perseus said

"You wear Bambi pajamas?" I shrugged "Why?" "Nothing, **_Bambi_** " "PERSEUS!" I yelled blushing. He ran to his tent and I ran to mine. I fell asleep with my guardian on my mind.

 **That is the end of this chappie! Over two thousand words! My longest Chappie yet. All thanks to you guys. Reviews are liked. Criticize if you want but please only constructive criticism. Or not. Hate and see if I care. I will see all of my lovely readers next chappie. Tahank you!**


	7. Feelies

**Some Pertemis action for ya.**

 **Chappie 7: Feelings?**

Thalia POV

I think the hunt is slowly accepting Percy. Except for the older ones like Phoebe, Atalanta, Ellis, and Alice. I need to somehow get Percy and Artemis together. They are oblivious, but, I can tell how milady asks. I will confront her at 5:45, the next morning, before the rest wakes up.

 _Time skip, next morning 5:45_

I went to Artemis's tent to see her daydreaming about something. I walked in and asked her

"Milady, what are you daydreaming about?" "Nothing!" She lied. I can tell when she lies. "Milady, are you thinking about Percy?" "NO! Why w-would you think that?" She said, blushing. OH MY GODS! She stuttered! And she blushed! She does like Percy! "Well one, you treat him nicer than other males, two, you blushed and stuttered when I asked you that question, and three, I was helping Percy with the map when I saw you, and you were going to catch flies with his shirt off. "Okay Thalia, I may have some stirrings but what if it's Orion all over again?" she inquired. "Milady, nice, caring, loyal, and has not even tried to move onto your hunters." She sighed. "Well milady, I am always here to talk if you want." With that I left to wake up Percy for calling me Thunder Thighs.

Percy POV.

I awoke to a pounding sound. That sound was coming from my face. I saw a woodpecker pecking my face. Man, I know I was called dense but seriously! Freaking as dense as wood?! I walked out of my tent to fall. Into water. DAMN YOU HUNTERS! They knew they could prank me and Bambi would hurt me if I hurt them. And I did not want to be hurt. I changed my clothes and ran to Artemis's tent. It was 6:00 and I was going to report to Artemis. But I was interrupted by Apollo. I said

"Hey Apollo what's up?" He looked serious. "Percy I need you to do me a favor." "What is it?" "Well my daughter Lacy is with abusive adopted parents and I figured you would be perfect for the job." "Why me? Oh…" When I was 5 I was abused by Smelly Gabe until I was 12. When I first met Apollo he confronted me on this because he saw it from his place on the sun. I confirmed it and made him swear on the Styx not to tell anybody. Not even my mom knew. "Well may I kill them? And also, can you tell Artemis? I don't want to die." "I'll tell my little sis and you can kill me. I will flash you there." And then I appeared in front of a house that said "TRASH LIVES HERE!" I walked inside to see a little girl getting yelled at. He was saying

"GET ME BOOZE OR YOU WILL GET HURT!" I wanted kill the man right there. I ran into the little girl and saw that she was scared. She said "Please don't hurt me." I said calmly "Don't worry, just wait outside." "Ok?" When she left I turned to the guy and did a move to disable his speaking. I did not want to hear his crap. I grabbed a throwing knife and threw 4 aiming at his arms and legs. I then pulled out each knife slowly while turning it. I grabbed a knife and shoved it down his throat. I went outside and told Lacy "Lacy, do you know about the Greek gods?" "No." Then I explained the whole thing. "… And your dad is a God Lacy." "Really? Can I meet him?" "Of course, but just close your eyes" She did and I flashed us over to Hunters' camp, where Apollo was waiting. "DADDY!" Shouted Lacy. Apollo said "Lacy my daughter." Lacy asked "Why did you let mom d-die?" "Well, you see Lacy, Daddy has to follow rules, and right now Daddy has to leave." Answered Apollo. "Ok bye daddy." Then I saw an angry Artemis. She ran over to me and started beating me up. But before I blacked out, Apollo flashed between us saying "Artemis, I told Percy to do this and I forgot to tell you." Apollo then healed me, put me in a gurney, and I promised to sacrifice food to him. With my injured arms, I asked Artemis

"Can I tell you a secret?" "Yes" she said, still guilty. "Well, nobody besides Apollo knows this, but when I was young, at the age of 5, my stepfather abused me. He would make me get him alcohol, drink it, break it, and use it to scrape against me. Then later," My voice started cracking now "His friends would come. And they would just come help. Everybody thought I was untouchable and happy, but deep down I was really hurt. I kept it buried and never told anybody about this." Now I was crying into her shirt, remembering. "Milady, I am sorry for destroying your perfectly good shirt." She slapped me, but she had no pain. "PERSEUS! Don't apologize for something that happened to you. EVER!" We were know inches away. Then the unexpected happened. We kissed. Thousands of jolts flew threw me. I was surprised, as she was the one who initiated it. She pulled away and said "That was a mistake. I'm sorry." And she flashed away. I sighed. Heck I was used to it. My life was a mistake really. Nothing mattered, as it did not hurt.

Artemis POV

NOO! Why did I say that? He probably is destroyed right now. I looked at him from Aphrodite's palace, this is the place I flashed to, and read his thoughts. WHAT?! How could he think his life is a mistake?! I flashed to him and then flashed us far away. I yelled at him

"YOUR LIFE NOT A MISTAKE! IF IT WAS, THEN YOU WOULD NOT HAVE SAVED OLYMPUS AND I WOULD NOT HAVE MET YOU!" Then I crashed into his lips. Sparks flew as he was surprised but kissed back. This was better than the first one we shared, and soon we pulled away, for breath. "Percy, I think I like you, do you like me?" I asked "No" he replied. I started to cry. He met my eyes "I love you." Then I grabbed his hand and flashed into camp. We flashed in at night. We must have spent a long time talking. We separated and then I went to my tent, and fell asleep. 'Oh gods, I hope Thalia does not kill me for being gone' was what I thought before dreaming about Perseus.

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the cheesiness. I just needed for a way for them to confess their feelings. Don't kill me. Anyway, can you guys tell me if I kill somebody if it needs to be rated M or can it stay rated T? Reviews are welcomed. Constructive criticism too. Or just criticize/hate. See if I care. See you next chappie.**


	8. So much stuff it's hard to explain

**Thanks for the reviews. I read all of them. There are only 4 though. I don't care. I am just happy I have any. THANK YOU ALL! I also ship Thalico, and said ship will be mentioned**

Chappie 8: POWERFUL?! And some consequences

 _Time skip 3 months_

Percy POV

Artemis and I have been going out in secrecy for about 3 months. Only Thalia knows about this. I would have quit the hunters but Bambi is here so she gives me the will to keep going. I get pranked a lot and it was small but now the pranks break bones. From time to time I visit Nico.

 _Flashback_

 _I asked Artemis if I could go see my cousin Nico and she said "Yes, but be back soon." I flashed to DOA studios to meet Charon._

 _"Ah Perseus, have you drowned yet?" he teased. "Charon, you know I'm a son of Poseidon! I can't drown." I answered. "Ah, well of course, I shall give you a free ride as you gave me a pay raise." "Thanks **Chiron.** " I said, reminiscing. I met Hades and asked "Milord, can you summon Nico." "Of course, and call me Hades, you did return my throne." "Thanks Hades." Suddenly Nico flashed. "Pops, whatchuneed?" He asked. "Not me, my son, but him." Said Hades, pointing at me. "PERCY!" I got tackled. "Geez Neek Cheek, when did you get so strong. Thalia would like it." I said, wiggling my eyebrows while he blushed. "Shut up Jackson. Now tell me where you have been." Then I explained to him. "Of course, only Aqua man would be the male inside a group of male-hating group of girls." He exclaimed. "Whatever Dead Head, now, has Thalia seen you? I am sure she will be impressed." "Shut up Water Boy." "Ah whatever. I got to go back, see you soon." "By Percy."_

 _End of flashback._

I was doing laundry when I heard a giggle come from behind. I looked to see Henna

"What are you laughing about?" I inquired. "N-Nothing" she said before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked bemused (or confused). "Thalia put a sign saying 'I love to eat seafood' on your back." She answered. I grimaced. I HATE SEAFOOD. "THALIA" I shouted. I saw her atop of Mt Helen (Saint Helen?) She ran down and said:

"What is it?" "Oh nothing," I replied, "JUST THIS SIGN!" showing her the sign. "Oh y-y-yeah!" She said laughing. I did not see the humor of it. She then ran off to do Zeus knows what. I finished the laundry, with it being my last chore and head to bed.

 _Time skip to morning._

I awoke to a roar. I saw a bear coming at me. I reacted a tad to slow and got scraped. Then I got caught in a bear trap and my leg was aching. I saw a heard of buffalo coming at me. So buffalo or bear. Or to safety. Then I smelled smoke from the direction of my tent. I ran to it getting caught in a gazillion other traps but I did not care. "NOO!" I yelled. My necklace from my mom was in there. I saw the hunt gather around and I just exploded when I saw Phoebe's smug face

"WHAT THE FU**! I HAVE DONE NOTHING, NOTHING TO YOU GUYS! ALL I DO IS PUT UP WITH YOUR PRANKS, AND DO YOUR CHORES! WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE TRASH! HAVE I FLIRTED WITH YOU! NO! HELL, I DON'T EVEN RETALIATE WHEN YOU GUYS HURT ME! YOU ACT LIKE I FLIRT WITH YOU BECAUSE I A _MALE_ BUT MY GIRLFRIEND LEFT ME! SHE LEFT ME! BUT NOW THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! MY LAST CONNECTION TO MY MOTHER WAS IN THERE! I SUGGEST YOU ALL TO LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Thalia yelled "LEAVE NOW IF YOU HAVE NO DEATH WISH!" I felt a presence still here but it quickly left. I summoned Typhon and the Sea Monster Keto to take my rage out on them.

Artemis POV

I stayed around a little bit but quickly left seeing Percy so hurt and broken. It hurt me to see him like this but I flashed to Olympus. I shouted "Father, call a meeting and turn on a video to watch Perseus." With no hesitation he did as I said and we looked at Perseus in awe.

He had out Riptide and his eyes were straight black. I was scared for Perseus when I saw Keto AND Typhon to fight. We watched and saw Perseus use his powers to summon an earthquake to make them stumble. It was no fight. Typhon fell and Perseus turned into a meteor and crashed straight into Typhon's head. He then turned to Keto. Percy, still needing to 'blow off steam' he used his sword and cut millions of marks into Keto before killing it. He then transformed into a Pegasus and back while he kept the wings. He then flew away. We looked in shock before Hades spoke.

"I have news. Typhon and Keto aren't jut dead, but they are erased from existence." Apollo spoke "Artemis, he did all that while he was injured from your _hunters._ " Poseidon bellowed "ARTEMIS! What has your hunt done to my son! He had a terrible life just to be kicked and hurt even more by your hunters!" "I move that we disband the hunt." All 13 hands raised except mine. Zeus spoke "Motion is" "NO!" I cried. "Please, can Percy just decide the hunt's fate? PLEASE?!" "Poseidon, do you agree?" "Very well, but the hunt has to at least go through what Percy went through. And you have 24 hours to find him before worse punishment." "Thank you, and I am sorry" Poseidon's eyes flared "Apologize to my son, if you can find him." With that they all left. I flashed to my camp.

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?!" I yelled at my hunters. "Do you know what Perseus has gone through?" "Well milady," answered Henna "They have been pranking Percy for about 3 months now, very painfully too." "He had enough rage, to completely eradicate Typhon's and Keto's existence _forever_. You guys must've put Percy through a lot. I don't think that our next guardian will be as nice or tolerant as Percy." "Is there a way to bring him back?" Asked Phoebe pleadingly. "Also milady, why do you call him Percy?" asked Henna. "No reason, now I am going to find him, Thalia, you lead the hunt." I said, blushing red. I flashed to a clearing to get away. I thought about where Percy might be, and flashed to a cliff, where we once talked. I saw him in the river and I started gaping. HE WAS MEDITATING! I looked, and soon found myself drooling and thought 'I have fallen really hard for Percy.' He saw me and told me while smiling

"Hey Arty, you got something on your lip." I quickly wipe the drool away it away and told him "We need to go to Olympus." He started to speak, but I flashed him to Olympus. Soon every goddess was drooling and blushing while Percy hid behind me. I told myself 'Ugh idiot. He has no shirt on.' I quickly flashed on some clothes for him while Poseidon gave him a hug. "Dad, cannot, b-b-breathe." Poseidon let go and spoke "Percy, what should the Hunt's fate be?" I flashed to my throne and looked at him pleadingly. "Well" he spoke "I think we should kill them all and disband the hunt." I was about to silently sob while Zeus said "Motion is pa-." "KIDDING! I think they should experience what I went through, after the giant war." Zeus looked around, and all hands were raised. "Motion is passed." Poseidon spoke "If this ever happens again Percy, we will disband the hunt." He nodded and the gods flashed out. He walked up to me and said "ARTYYY! I got you for a moment huh?" I slapped him. "Don't ever do that again." I said before hugging him.

"Percy," I asked. "Can you come back to the Hunt please?" "I don't know Artemis. After what happened I don't know if I could ever go back." I gave him my puppy dog eyes. "Nice try Arty, but Aphrodite would have had me doing stuff by now. Now watch this. Flash us to camp." He said giving a seductive smile. I failed instantly and flashed us to the Hunt's camp. I said "Take off your shirt." Trying to give a seductive smile. "Milady, in front of you." He said through gritted teeth. I looked to see all the hunters looking at me and I blushed furiously. "Milady," Asked Phoebe, "What was that?" "N-Nothing, just working on my persuading skills." I stuttered. Thalia said "Really? It looks like you are trying to see a shirtless Per-. " Ice formed over her mouth, must be Percy's doing. Percy went to his tent and must have fallen asleep. Then we got flashed to a place where I assumed was the chamber where we went through his memories.

Henna POV

A voice spoke saying ' _We will start after the giant war, as going through Tartarus will be too much for you.'_ We then went through his memories. I saw the girl break his heart and all his friends leave him. Then I saw him watch his mom and dad die. I broke then. I started crying to see Emma, Lavend, Henna, Lacen, and Kurla all crying along with me. Then a voice spoke _'See, you broke at just the tip of the iceberg.'_

Melody POV

This will not be so hard, he is a _male_ after all. I saw his parents die and everybody betray him. "Ha, he is very weak' I thought. Then I saw him run away, to train _every single DAY!_ After 5 years of this, I broke, I looked around and saw only Phoebe, Thalia, and Artemis left. A voice spoke _'You broke before he even got to the hunt. Sad'_

Phoebe POV

This _male_ is pretty weak, so this will be easy. I saw his friends betray him and his parents die. I went through 15 years of jut training but broke at the last year. How does this male do it? A voice spoke _'See, doing_ _this broke you, yet it did not break him._ I saw Thalia and Artemis left. They will make it.

Thalia POV

Ah gods. Percy is pretty tough. It takes A LOT to break him. Hell, going through Tartarus did not break him. Then I saw everybody betray Percy, His mom and dad die, and made it through all 15 years of just NONSTOP TRAINING and rescuing demigods. When he went to the Hunt I broke as soon as they put Kelpie in the water with the woodpecker. I saw only milady left. A voice spoke ' _see, he went through a lot, yet you barely did anything yet._

Artemis POV

No Percy! Why did my hunt put him through this? I saw everybody betray him, his parents die, went through 15 years of training, and go through almost all the pranks but broke at the one where he was getting chased by a bear. ' _See Artemis,'_ a voice said ' _Not even the goddess could make it through this. Imagine going through Tartarus, battling Ares, Kronos, giants, and Gaea, and losing so many friends and thinking it was your fault.'_ We then got flashed to Olympus and Zeus spoke

"Poseidon, flash Percy here." Then Percy fell on the floor, while he was sleeping and did not wake. I giggled and received weird looks. "What?" I asked. Thalia shocked him, yet no avail. Then I shot him with a blunt arrow and he did not wake. We all laughed. My father threw his master bolt near him, yet no awakening. Then Thalia went up and slapped him, but instead cried out in pain. Percy shot up. "What happened? You okay Thalia?" He proceeded to fix Thalia's hand. Poseidon asked

"My son, are you going to rejoin the hunt?" My hunters and I looked at Percy pleadingly. He spoke "Only if they call Thalia 'Thunder Thighs' from now on." Thalia looked at him murderously. Seeing her look he said "Kidding, but I will rejoin the hunt." "Ok," Poseidon spoke "But you will leave if they pull another stunt like this." He nodded and we were flashed to camp. It was night, and then Percy got tackled by 17 girls. He said "Alright, alright. You gals can stop and guy, for Thalia." Knowing better than to slap him, Thalia shocked him yet no avail. Phoebe spoke:  
"Thank you for coming back, _brother._ " He replied "No problem but can I sleep now? But first, A pun: Did you guys hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink." He chuckled and we all groaned. "Alright, goodnight." He walked to his tent and I followed him sneakily, once he fell asleep, I laid down with him.

"Miss me Arty?" He mumbled. "Shut up." I replied. He put on a grin, kissed my forehead, and fell asleep. I pecked his lips, and fell asleep

 _Time skip morning._

Percy POV.

I awoke in a bundle of auburn hair. "Good morning Arty, its time to get up." "NO. I am comfy." She replied. I chuckled. Thalia came in asking "Percy do you know where Art-OH MY GODS!" she ran out to yell "PERCY AND ARTEMIS SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Phoebe continued "FIRST COME MARRIAGE." Then Melody yelled "THEN COMES A BABY" Lavend and Emma continued "IN A BABY CARRIAGE." They all burst out laughing. I sighed and kissed Artemis, who was redder than the ripest strawberries at Camo Half-Blood. This will be a problem.

 **That's the end of this chappie. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are liked. Along with constructive criticism. Hate if you want. See if I care. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm not updating a lot. School. 'Nuff said. This story is coming to an end though. I have a story next but after that i am open to ideas. Thanks.**

Chappie 9 Acceptance

Thalia POV

I walked in to Percy's tent, about to ask him where milady was when I saw it. THEM! SLEEPING TOGETHER! YASS. Time to tease them. I yelled

"PERCY AND ARTEMIS SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Phoebe continued "FIRST COME MARRIAGE." Then Melody yelled "THEN COMES A BABY" Lavend and Emma continued "IN A BABY CARRIAGE." We all went into laughing fits. Percy and Artemis came out and Artemis was redder than Waldo's stripes. She mumbled quietly, embarrassed "Shut it guys." Percy spoke "Whatever guys, its time." He said the last two words darkly. "Time for what?" Asked Phoebe. Imitating the bubble guppies he answered "Why, It's time for lunch!" We all chuckled and Artemis kissed Percy on the cheek. Gods. She just revealed that she and Percy are together. Welp, here comes the hate. But nothing happened. He looked surprised and so did I. Noticing this, Phoebe spoke "It's okay brother, for we have accepted you into the hunt." We all tackled him then. Artemis spoke "Ok guys, now I must go to Olympus for, err-, stuff. Bye." With that she left.

Percy POV

I asked Melody what she wants and she said, "Pasta with venison and a hint of garlic please." I summoned 17 platters, Artemis was not here, and sat. Phoebe then inquired

"Were you gentle?" I was confused. "With what?" I asked. "With intercourse, of course." "NO!" I yelled. All hunters pulled out their knives and advanced towards me. "Boy, you better be gentle next time!" Melody shouted. My face was beet red and I said "NO! We didn't do that!" All the hunters calmed down. Just then, Artemis flashed in. I summoned another plate while she asked "What did you guys talk about?" "You don't want to know" I replied. "Please, please, please?" She pouted with puppy dog eyes. I told her, word for word. She then indeed, did not want to know. She then spoke "Well, we have to go to Camp Half-Blood." I grimaced unnoticed by everybody. "Welp," I spoke "Not much you can do huh?" She then said "Everybody, the camps have combined and pack up, because we are leaving in 10 minutes."

 _Time skip 600000 milliseconds (Or x minutes. Google it.)_

We arrived at camp, and everybody was looking at me. They must have thought that it was weird for a male to be with the hunters. I luckily had a hood on so they could not see me. Chiron spoke

"Milady, what do we owe this occasion for?" "Nothing, just here for, err, hunting reasons." She replied. I notice how she stammered but I just shrugged it off. She looked at us saying "Hunt, meet me here in about one hour, you too Per-Guardian." I silently thanked her, put my stuff away, and went to the beach. I sat down in the water, just reflecting. I thought, how people would react that it's me, the guardian. I thought about Reyna who Aphrodite told me that she had a crush on me. I wondered how Annabeth would react. I then left the water. I looked at the time and saw that I was in there for 30 minutes! Geez! I then walked to the big house, where only Chiron was. He asked "What do you need, guardian?" "Can you gather Katie, Travis and Connor, Reyna, Will, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, and Frank? Along with you too. And call me Percy." Saying that last part while pulling off my hood. "Percy!" Chiron exclaimed "Where have you been?!" "Well, just wanting to die, but then becoming guardian of hunt. I'll tell you when they get here." Then they arrived. When they noticed me they all said "Percy." Reyna, however, said "I need to talk to Percy later." Huh. What would that be about? "Where have you been?" They all asked. I then explained everything to them. "Of course you would get stuck in a group with hot babes." Said Leo. We rolled our eyes. "Oops, got to go, got to meet Artemis and whatnot." "Bye Percy." I was going to meet Artemis when Reyna pulled me into the forest. She then slammed me into a tree, fiercely kissing me. She used her tongue and got into my mouth. I was being a surprised idiot until I heard sobbing.

"I love you Percy." Reyna spoke, while trying to get at my pants. I replied, rather coldly "You don't know what you are doing." I then buckled my pants, and ran to where I heard the sobbing. I saw Artemis in the forest crying. "I knew he didn't love me, he just played with me." She sobbed. I spoke "Hey Artemis, I do love you, I did not know Reyna would do that." "How do I know?" She replied angry and upset. "I swear on River Styx on what I said is true." Thunder boomed. I then kissed her. The kiss quickly deepened and soon it was a furious make out session. Our tongues started to fight for dominance and. We were probably going to get nude until I saw somebody. APHRODITE! "APHRODITE!" I said glaring at her. "What are you doing?!" "Well, whenever there is strong love nearby, I can summon myself to it. Enjoy him Artemis, you are lucky!" She said, the last part at Artemis. I saw her blush furiously.

"Come on, the moment is ruined." I said. She nodded her head and we set for camp. I forgot my hood was off, so when everybody saw me they yelled "PERCY!" Then I was bombarded with questions "How are you the guardian?" "Where have you been" "What happened?" Then Chiron yelled "Enough! One at a time, if Percy will even answer them." "I will answer them, one at a time please." Then I explained to them. Travis and Connor said "Well Percy, seems like you are always doing the impossible." I chuckled at that. "Well," I said "I got to go. Hunt duties and whatnot." They all said bye and I left. Then a very familiar blond(e) walked up to me. She spoke "Percy could you please forgive me? I still love you."  
I replied "Ok Annabeth. Only because I love you too." I saw hope spark in her eyes and heard a stifled sob. "Only as a friend though." I hastily added after the sob. Any hope that was in her eyes left. She then pulled me into an embrace. "Thank you Percy!" I walked over to Artemis's cabin, to be told what to do. Then a bag flew over my head. When I escaped I saw a very familiar face looking at me.

"Percy" Artemis said (It was Artemis and the hunt who threw the bag on his head) "What are you doing?" "I don't know, I was just captured by somebody and stuffed into the room." "Well can ya leave, because I am in my undergarments?" I glanced and noticed. I bushed deeper than a maroon color pencil. "Sorry, I will be going now." I tried to leave the master bedroom (Where Artemis slept) but noticed it was locked from the outside. "Uh, it is locked, can you flash out?" She then looked at me strangely. "It is my room, I cannot because if I need to keep something in here, it cannot leave." Then I spoke. "Well, guess I am not leaving anytime soon, and neither are you, by the looks of it. I will sleep on da floor." She then blushed but said "You can, err, sleep with me." I then blushed and said "No, no, no, I can sleep on da floor." She then pouted but with puppy dog eyes said "Please, please, please?" "Fine." I replied. "But you have to take off your shirt and pants." "No." "Please?" "Only shirt." "Yay." Then I got into the bed. "Uh Artemis," I said "Shouldn't you put on some clothes?" "Nope." I sighed. What can I do? I then fell asleep but for some reason, I was facing Artemis, even though I faced the other way.

 **Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. School. Well I need ideas. Ideas on how to end the story. Please no 'I will take you away and train you' or 'Percy dying' crap. Thanks. Reviews are welcomed. Constructive criticism too. Hate if u want. I do not care. See ya.**


	10. Awkward

**This story is coming to an end and sorry for not updating. Just not a lot of Ideas and school work. I will try my best.**

Chappie 10: Awkwardness.

Artemis POV

(Still at the night) This night is being rather odd. Why would my hunt toss Percy into my room? Oh well, not that I am complaining. I looked at Percy in bed and turned him around. He had a HUGE well-defined 8-pack. I am sort of hurt as to why he did not want to sleep with me. Was I unattractive? Is there something wrong with me? I mean, why would he choose me, when there are better looking people around? I guess he did not want to take advantage? I will have to ask him in the morning. I did not put any clothes on, pardon my undergarments, and I got Percy in bed. Later, when I was sure he was asleep, I took off his pants. (LISTEN PERVERTS! IT IS ONLY RATED FOR THE KILL SCENE.) Here we go. Now I have an excuse to cuddle with him. I got in his reach and he instantly grabbed me like a teddy bear. I swear I saw a camera of some sort, but I quickly thought nothing of it.

 _Time skip to morning_

I awoke sooner than Percy. I somehow got out of his iron steel grip, flashed on clothes, and walked outside. There I saw the Thalia and the hunt watching a video. I knew I saw a camera!

"Well milady, looks like you were going to do somethings at some points." Thalia said while wiggling her eyebrows

"Yeah" Phoebe spoke "I always thought the males took advantage but nooooo." I blushed deeply.

"Please don't show that to Percy." I pleaded

"Oh great idea, we have not thought of that." Said Emma and Henna simultaneously. Just then Percy awoke and had to ask

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just this video, want to see?" asked Lavend innocently.

"Sure." He replied. No this will be so embarrassing! After Percy awoke he had an emotional mask on.

"So that's why I had no pants on when I awoke! Artemis, if you want to cuddle, just ask. And I saw you sneaking peeks, just look no need to torture yourself." He spoke. With each word I somehow managed to blush deeper and deeper. The hunt burst out laughing after he finished yet he was just smiling, which made my knees weak. Melody noticed and took it the wrong way

"Did you guys do anything last night? You are having trouble standing milady."  
"NO!" Percy and I shouted, him starting to blush with me already blushing.

"It's just, that um. " Percy came in and saved me, or so I thought.

"No, it is just that when she remembers my abs, and when I smile, her knees get weak, so yeah, that is why." I somehow even blushed deeper, setting the world record for blushing deep. I then pulled Percy into my room to talk.

"Don't do anything funny, you two!" Thalia called after us. I just blushed even deeper but I asked him.

"Percy why did you not want to get in bed with me yesterday? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Is there something wrong with you? No, I cannot find a single thing. As for the bed thing, I know we have slept together before, but it was kind of weird with you only having undergarments on and not putting clothes on and me having to take my clothes off" he said that part while raising an eyebrow at me, but he continued "And if I let my hormones take over, something might have happened." I accepted his answer but then he asked "Why did I have to take off my clothes Arty?"

I flushed and mumbled and answer "Because you look hot."

"I'm sorry?" he asked innocently.

"Because you look hot!" I practically yelled. Good thing all these cabins are soundproof. I hope. Then I heard the hunt just laughing absurdly. I walked outside to see them all on the floor while Thalia just said "Wow mi-milady, I never knew you were like that, an-and you co-could've not yelled. These cabins aren't soundproof. We then walked out to see everybody outside in confusion. Saving me, Percy yelled.

"That was just me being Nico, and Thalia practicing what to say, as Artemis is allowing this." I will allow this for Percy saving me, as if I did not, it would be suspicious. I looked at Thalia, and this so called Nico, and they were both blushing deep red. I guess they do like each other, just too oblivious to see it in each other. I told Percy "We need to go to Olympus." He said

"Okay, let me shower first though." I nodded and waited. He finished showering, and me getting impatient, flashed him to Olympus. All 13 gods and goddesses, excluding me, were here. Then I realized he had no shirt on and was putting on his pants. He quickly put his pants on and I saw some of the other goddesses staring hungrily at him. I flashed him on a shirt and yelled

"HE IS MINE! STAY BACK." Those 5 words rang throughout the Throne room

Percy POV (Bout time.)

Artemis just yelled, revealing our relationship. Only Aphrodite spoke.

"Well, it has seems that love has conquered you, Artemis." Nobody looked shocked, besides Hera and Zeus. Hera spoke

"But Artemis, why have you indulged yourself in a relationship with Perseus?"

She answered "Well, Percy here is like no other male, he is loyal, modest, nice, respectful, to name a few." I very lightly blushed and she continued "I saw you wanting to go after him to Hera. Along with everybody else here." Hera then blushed and it was my turn to look shocked. HERA? Of all goddesses? I am really something, huh?

"Well Artemis, how do you know he is worthy? HE must do a few tasks to prove himself." Zeus declared. Artemis was about to protest when I spoke.

"It is okay Artemis, I will do anything they want me to do."

"We will have you do tasks Percy, and be prepared, as they start …. NOW!" I then got flashed to a room with Aphrodite. Oh jeez, what is going to happen now?

 **That is the end of this chappie. Can you guys give me a few tasks for advice please? Thanks. Reviews are welcomed. Constructive criticism too. Hate if u want. I do not care. Should I keep the dialogue like this where you skip a line per person? Example: Thalia spoke "Hi."**

 **Percy replied "What's up?" Or should I do : Thalia spoke "Hi." Percy replied "What's up". Please tell me. And also, has anybody seen FBAWTFT (Fantastic Beasts and where to find them)? Hits the feelies in my opinion. See ya.**


	11. Together

**I'm back. This story is ending and it might end this chappie.**

Percy POV.

Aphrodite instantly came over to me using charm-speak.

"Percy, come with me. I can be so much better Percy. Play with me." she said seductively. I easily resisted the urge, I mean, there is nothing attractive with Aphrodite and all the makeup.

"No." I simply replied. She looked shocked, and kept on persisting. I simply denied. After what seemed like hours, I finally got done with her. I then was flashed to room with Hera.

"Perseus, what would you do if you in a locked room with Artemis, and she was in undergarments?" Hera suddenly asked

"Find her clothes." I replied.

"Then why didn't you do it last time?!" Hera asked, enraged. Trying to save Artemis from being embarrassed I answered

"Because her clothes were in the wash." Then thousands of more questions were asked, and I got asked if I would stay loyal to her. I looked at her weirdly but then I was finally was done. I was flashed to Zeus. He then started on some yada-yada on don't hurt Artemis and why should I let you date her and whatnot. And then I finally was done. The rest of the gods didn't really care so I got off scot free with them. Then when I was done, I got flashed to Artemis. She asked

"How did it go?"  
"Pretty well, I passed all of them." She looked surprised  
"Even my father?" "Yep." She then kissed me and we walked. Artemis and I could finally be together.

 **Sorry for da cheesy ending and the short chappie.. I will start working on a Tartarus story though and need plot ideas. Idk if there will be pairings. Probably Pertemis. Need plot ideas for the pairing to get together. Thanks. See ya on other stories.**


End file.
